Of Courtship
by Stitchar
Summary: Takes place after Season 2. AU. Sari had been receiving some gifts from Bumblebee and had no idea what her yellow friend was up to. Request I had done for Ahensiek. Hope you like it. BumblebeexSari


Request I did for Ahensiek.

Hope this is what you wanted. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.

* * *

Sari wasn't sure how long she was going to take this.

It had been days after her true origin and Bumblebee started to act strange around her-giving her gifts and notes that she really likes.

At first, it was friendly, since he gave her an Energon Treat that was tasted really sweet in her mouth then it started to escalate as he began to giver her notes written in different language and flowers that were only native to Cybertron.

Sari wanted to ask Bulkhead about their friend's strange behavior but Bulkhead just laughed at her question and walked off, frustrating her to unable to ask what was wrong with Bumblebee.

She even tried with Optimus but he only answered that she will know in time and that he isn't allowed to get in the yellow scouts way whenever he was near with Sari. Sari was confused of what he meant but shrug it off as she decided to ask another mech that was reliable.

Prowl.

"Proowl?" Sari called out, as she entered into his room, "Prowlie? Prowler? I need to talk with ya ninja-coolness!"

She heard a grumble from the other side of the tree and Sari smirked as she knew she had distracted Prowl from his meditation.

"What is it?" Prowl growled as he peeked through the corner of the free. Sari blinked as she saw him peeking behind the tree.

"I want to ask you something."

Prowl shook his head as he disappeared from her view and heard him shuffle as he walked out from behind the tree.

"What is it you want to ask Sari?"

"Well..." Sari then explained on some random gifts she kept on receiving from Bumblebee and Prowl seemed to be listening in and after explaining what was going on, he smiled.

"Who knew Bumblebee can do that." Prowl mumbled to himself, "Congrats Sari."

"What?" Sari asked, "What do you mean?"

"Right, human." Prowl explained to himself as he sat down against the tree to gesture her to join, "I kept on forgetting that you haven't learn much about Cybertron's custom yet."

"Just get to the point." Sari grumbled and Prowl went, wanting to shut Sari up.

"In Cyberton, there's a tradition-where a mech will court his future mate to be his. Usually its the dominate mech that would court either femme or submissive mech to be his mate. If the ones who was courted receives the gifts-the mech who started will continue with the gifts until it had reached the finale set."

"However, if the ones who's courted refused to be his future mate, the mech who courts will have no choice but give up."

"Okay...so how does the gift giving works?" Sari asked, not knowing what to do. Prowl thought for a while and then answered.

"it started with a small gifts like treats and small trinkets, then next gift would be bigger, which would be either notes or flowers that only originated from Cybertron. Then he'll give you the last present that acted like a wedding band."

Sari nodded her head, trying to keep this information locked in her head. She was quite surprised Cybertron's affection were so different than the Earth's custom.

"how long does this courtship take?"

"Usually depends on the mech. But commonly it continues for few days maybe three weeks give or take."

Sari nodded her head in understanding as she thanked Prowl for the information she needed. It was overwhelming at least. Her friend? Courting her? It was a lot to take in.

She wobbled out from Prowl's room and headed toward to the Rec. Center to relax her mind until she heard her name being called.

"Hey Sari?"

'_Oh crap._' Sari nearly blushed, _'It's Bumblebee.'_

"What is it Bumblebee?" Sari asked as she tried to keep her blush at minimum, hoping Bumblebee didn't see her. Luckily Bumblebee was too busy getting something out from his subspace.

"I wanted to give you something. Here" Sari took a beautiful hand-crafted bracelet that had strange symbols written around it. Sari wasn't sure what it said but whatever it was, she hoped it was nice.

"Thanks." She said and Bumblebee smiled.

"Your welcome, hope to hear your reply soon."

_'What does he mean by that?'_ But Bumblebee already left the hallway as he called out that he needed to go for a drive. Sari sighed as she decided to head down to Ratchet for more information about the custom Bumblebee was doing. Beside Prowl, at least Ratchet knows the good old tradition like any other old people in Earth.

-.-

"_Excuuse_ me for being an old mech." Ratchet grumbled as he picked up a piece of metal and using the fire torch to wield the two pieces together. Sari rolled her eyes at his grumpiness and decided to just go ahead and ask.

"Well, Bumblebee gave me this bracelet as a present and it's written in a weird language that I don't understand. It'll be helpful if you translate for me you know."

Ratchet said nothing but she heard him grumble as he plucked the bracelet from her hand and with his zooming lens, he mumbled in a weird language she couldn't even describe. It seemed like a long time until Ratchet widen his eyes and grinned in a wide glee.

"Well, well, well." Ratchet chuckled then turned around to face her, "Sit down Sari, it's time for you to learn about the Cybertronian version of birds and the bees and hand in marriage of spark-bonding."


End file.
